


See Me After Class

by MischievousBellerina



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Bondage, Multi, Professor Sebastian Stan, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: When Professor Stan asks you to meet him in his office, what awaits you there has your mind reeling. Professor Stan and Professor Hiddleston make you an offer you can’t refuse...





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a thirst session with [Songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey) and [FirithAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel) over Sebastian Stan's new photos of him wearing glasses for Style Magazine Italia. It started when Songsofgallifrey made the comment "See me after class" and it morphed into him being a professor and Professor Hiddleston joining in because who wouldn't want a hot professor sandwich? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!

From the beginning, you were taken with him. The first time you laid eyes on Professor Stan was when he stepped into one of Professor Hiddleston’s lectures on Shakespeare.

 

They acted out a scene together, and it was mesmerizing to watch them. They were good, no, they were brilliant. You felt the emotions and the words they were saying come to life. By the time they were done, you had tears in your eyes and your face was flushed, heart beating fast. Then Professor Stan smiled. God, that smile. He laughed when they finished, unable to hold his serious expression much longer. 

 

After that, you became painfully aware of his presence around campus. You would pass by him in the hallways and outside, unable to converse with him as he did with his students. Until you did some digging and signed up for his Physiology class for the following semester.

 

You felt absolutely crazy for doing it, but you wanted more of him. You felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. And who knows, maybe he could actually teach you a thing or two.

 

When the semester started, you were doing great, learning a lot. You made sure to turn in all of your assignments on time, you passed nearly every test with flying colors. But, suddenly you were slipping. Your daydreams and fantasies got worse, he was distracting you in class. Enough for him to notice, as one day he asked you meet him in his office one evening after class.

 

* * *

 

“Come in.” Professor Stan’s voice called from the other side of the door you’d just knocked on.

 

You swallowed, your hand pausing on the door knob. You let out a breath and twisted your wrist, opening the door and closing it after you stepped inside. You stood still at the door, watching him read something on his desk. His elbow was propped up on the desk, his head resting in his hand while his fingers were tangled in his hair.

 

“Professor Stan, you wanted to see me?” You asked, quietly, not wishing to disturb his concentration.

 

“Yes, come here.” He turned his head to look at you and you nearly drooled. His hair was slightly disheveled from his fingers weaving through it and the sternness in his voice sent chills down your spine. 

 

You walked over to his desk slowly. With each step, your breathing became uneven and your heart increased its pace.

 

“Do you know why I called you here?”

 

You shook your head, even though you knew it was about your grade.

 

“What’s going on with you?” He looked at the papers on his desk and sighed, “You’re failing my class, doll. You used to be one of my top students.” He got up and stepped in front of you.

 

Your heart began wildly beating in your chest at how close he was, the smell of his cologne had you salivating. You knew you should step back, being this close to him was tantalizing, your mind filled with indecent thoughts about your Professor. 

 

There were many times you fantasized him lifting up your skirt and bending you over his desk and taking you, rough and relentless.  

 

“Is something… distracting you?” His seductive tone broke your thoughts and you watched as he trailed the backs of his fingers down your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake as he stood just inches from you now.

 

“What are you thinkin’ about during class, hmm?” Professor Stan smirked, leaning in towards your ear. His breath fanned your neck as he whispered into your ear, “Are you thinking about the lecture or… something else?” He licked one long stripe from the base of your neck to your ear and you shivered, letting out a shaky breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding.

 

His lips latched onto your earlobe, sucking on it gently as he slid his hand around your waist.

 

“Fuck…” You whispered as you felt yourself getting wet from his touch. You couldn’t believe this was happening right now, the thought that you were dreaming ran across your mind. But you definitely weren’t complaining.

 

You felt an ache deep inside your belly as he chuckled. “Such a dirty mouth.” His hand languidly rubbed your waist, moving from your stomach to your back repeatedly. The movement was hiking your shirt up slightly and his pinky finger brushed against your skin teasingly.

 

You thought you heard the door knob twisting, and when the door opened, you jumped, turning your head to see Professor Hiddleston standing there, staring at you with his eyebrows raised.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Here was your English Professor, standing there while your Physiology Professor was practically seducing you and you were  _ letting _ him. The two of you were going to get into so much trouble.

 

Your eyes widened as your stomach dropped out of fear and you pushed on Professor Stan’s chest to distance yourself from him, but his hand slid to your back, holding you firmly against him, your hands splaying across his chest. “It’s okay, babygirl.”

 

You flushed at the name he’d just called you, turning back to look at Professor Hiddleston with your mouth gaping open.  “This isn’t--”

 

“Guess I should’ve locked that. What do ‘ya say, Tom?” Professor Stan nodded towards the door.

 

Professor Hiddleston glanced at you before smirking at Professor Stan. “Of course.” His fingers enclosed around the lock, turning it with eyes locked on you. Your breath caught in your throat as he came towards you with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“We see it, ya’know.” You turned your head back to frown in confusion at Professor Stan’s words. “The way you look at us.” 

 

Professor Hiddleston reached you, stopping incredibly close behind you.

 

“You want us, don’t you?” Professor Stan smirked.

 

“Naughty girl.” Professor Hiddleston whispered into your ear. “Don’t think I don't notice you spacing out during class.” He placed his hand on the side of your thigh, running it up and down in a slow motion.

 

Your heart began beating wildly in your chest, your eyes fluttering closed at the reality that you were currently sandwiched in between both of your incredibly sexy college professors.

 

“With that pen sticking out of your pretty little mouth, like the tease you are.” Professor Stan mumbled against your skin as he kisses along your jawline.

 

“You’re supposed to be focusing on the lessons, love, not the professors.” Professor Hiddleston chuckled, craning his neck to place light kisses on the back of your own neck, just beneath your messy bun. 

 

Your coherent thoughts were quickly dissipating between the two of them. You leaned into Professor Hiddleston, your legs becoming weak.

 

“What do you think, Tom? Should we quench her thirst, so she regain her focus on her studies?”

 

Professor Hiddleston halted his movement. “If the student agrees, I’d be most happy to.” His suggestive voice replied and you felt him smirk against your skin.

 

“What do you think, babygirl? In order for this to continue, you have to tell us you want it.”

 

Professor Hiddleston’s lips disappeared from your neck when you didn’t say anything. It took you a minute for you to register that Professor Stan had asked you a question.

 

Oh, they wanted you to speak.

 

You opened your eyes to look at him, his hooded eyes bore into your own. “I um…” You struggled to speak, your mind clouded by lust. “Yes… Please. I want you.” You let out a shaky breath. “Both of you.” You clarified, sighing, nearly sounding like a moan.

 

And that was their green light. 

 

Professor Hiddleston’s lips were back on your neck while Professor Stan’s met your own as he cupped your cheek firmly in his hand. You moaned into his mouth when he sucked on your bottom lip. His tongue invaded your mouth, dancing with yours, exploring.

 

Professor Hiddleston’s hands were caressing the backs of your thighs and cupping your ass, squeezing gently.

 

Suddenly, you felt another hand on your cheek and your mouth left Professor Stan’s and landed on Professor Hiddleston’s. He moaned against your mouth and you felt lips on your neck while Professor Stan waited his turn. You were guided back to his lips not too long after, moving your mouth in sync with his. 

 

You quickly learned Professor Stan’s movements were impulsive and hungry, while Professor Hiddleston’s were tender and considerate. Both were skilled, but in different ways. A perfect, painfully hot mixture.

 

He broke away from you, breathing heavily. “We’ve had our eye on you, too, ya’know.”

 

“Oh?” Was all you managed, your own breath uneven and you tried to steady it.

 

“Yeah. You drive us crazy, with your lustful gazes. Your rosy cheeks.”

 

“And these tight skirts.” Tom played with the zipper on the back of your skirt before pulling it down slowly. He slipped the skirt down your thighs, letting it drop to the floor. “Good God, Seb, she’s wearing lace.”

 

Professor Stan’s eyes flashed with desire as he peered down to get a look at your lacy panties. He glanced back up at you with a smirk, “God, you’re so fucking hot.” His lips returned to yours, his fingers working diligently to unbutton your blouse. He broke away to get a glimpse of your matching lacy bra. “Mmm…” He let out a low moan, slipping the blouse off of your arms, tossing it aside somewhere. 

 

He stepped away, working on the sleeves of his button up shirt, rolling them up. He began backing up to sit in his chair, pulling on his trousers where they brushed tightly against the hardness between his thighs. His gaze was clouded, full of lust as his hand lingered on his crotch. “Tom, finish undressing her.”

 

Professor Hiddleston smirked, “Gladly.” Your eyes fluttered closed as his fingers brushed the skin of your stomach as he pulled the hem of your camisole up. You lifted your arms up so he could easily lift it above your head and get rid of it.

 

Professor Stan called out your name, making you open your eyes. “Eyes on me, sweetheart.” You zeroed in on his hand, which was stroking his arousal over the fabric. Something about the way he looked at you, his lustful gaze, the way he bit his lip, it made you want to crawl onto his lap and have your way with him.

 

Hands slid around your stomach, and you felt Professor Hiddleston’s mouth on your neck, kissing a trail to your throat. His hands slid upward to cup your breasts over your bra, squeezing them together and letting go.

 

You struggled to keep your eyes open as he touched you, trying to focus on Professor Stan. You breathing hitched when he unzipped his pants, freeing his throbbing cock and stroking the full length at a slow pace.

 

The back of your bra snapped open and your breasts were freed, only to be taken in Professor Hiddleston’s warm hands. You sighed, leaning back against him as he peered down at them. “Beautiful…” He grinded his hips against your ass and you felt his hardness, throbbing behind the fabric of his trousers.

 

“You're gorgeous, doll.” Professor Stan chimed in.

 

Keeping one hand on your breast as his fingers played with your nipple, Professor Hiddleston’s other hand cupped your cheek and kissed down your jawline, impeccably placing them one after the other in a rhythm that had you aching for them to be elsewhere.

 

You moaned, reaching behind you to grip his thigh, moving your hips to gain more friction against him. The vibrations from his moan buzzed against your skin. You couldn’t hold back any longer, slipping your other hand down your lace panties to rub yourself. Your hand on his thigh moved to stroke him over his pants, earning another groan from him.

 

Professor Stan moaned at the sight of you as he teased himself, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and his other hand gripped the armrest and you could tell he was struggling to hold himself back.

 

“Professor Stan…” You called in a whimper.

 

That was all it took. He shoved his pants down and removed them from his legs. He stood up, cock bouncing against his stomach as he moved toward you. “I need to taste you, doll. I bet you’re fuckin’ delicious!”

 

Professor Hiddleston released you from his grip, backing away to release himself from the confine of his pants as your other Professor backed you up against the desk, lifting you up and sitting you on it. He stood between your thighs, his hands rested on the desk on either side of your hips as he leaned in to kiss you.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers in his hair. A hand went to cup your flesh, kneading before his fingers tugged on the sensitive bud. “Do you want it, babygirl?” He spoke between his kisses. “My tongue devouring you as I make you come all over my mouth? ...Do you want me to make your moans loud enough for anyone who might be passing by to hear you?” You moaned against his mouth and he broke away from you. “What’s that, kitten?” He smirked, awaiting your answer.

 

Panting, you cleared your throat. “Please… I want to you to make me come!” His eyes flashed with desire and he had you lying back on the desk in an instant. You propped yourself up on your elbows as you watched Professor Stan kiss along your chest, descending down your stomach and pelvis. They trailed down your thighs as he pushed them up, and his mouth came back up. As soon as he reached the top, you bit your lip with anticipation.

 

One long slow lick through your folds with his tongue had you throwing your head back with a moan. “Oh my God…” Your fingers tangled in his hair when he touched your clit teasingly with the tip of his tongue, swirling it around the nub before taking it into his mouth to suck on it. “Fuck!” You moaned, tightening your fingers.

 

He pulled his head up to grin at you, “Feelin’ good, babygirl?” He slid his hand up to take one of your breasts.

 

“Ah! Yes! Please don’t stop!” You begged, tugging gently on his hair.

 

Professor Stan chuckled against and nudged your clit with his nose in a tease before settling into a rhythm with his tongue that had your eyes rolling.

 

Your gaze met with Professor Hiddleston’s. He was stroking himself while he watched you being ravished by Professor Stan’s mouth. You held out your hand, curling a finger to call him over.

 

He didn’t need much convincing, as he was already on his way over to you. He stood at the side of the desk, leaning down to hold the side of your head with his free hand as he kissed you. You grabbed the collar of his shirt with your own free hand and deepened the kiss, wrestling with his tongue.

 

Between his tongue in your mouth, and the other tongue between your legs, you couldn’t hold off any longer. “Cum for me, kitten. I want you to drown me in your cum.” And just like that, you moaned into Professor Hiddleston’s mouth, tightened your grip on his collar and in Professor Stan’s hair as you rode the most intense orgasm you’d ever experienced. You broke away from Professor Hiddleston to shout, unable to hold it back.

 

You were legs were trembling as it calmed, and you felt Professor Stan lapping up your juices. “Mmm, abso-fucking-lutely delicious. Tom, you gotta taste this.”

 

Professor Hiddleston moved around the desk, and bent down between your legs when Professor Stan got out of the way. You felt his tongue pressing against your slick, tasting it for himself. “Exquisite.” He moaned, glancing back up at you with a lustful grin. He pulled you to sit up, “Here, have a taste.” His lips were on yours and you could taste yourself on his mouth, on his tongue.

 

Your hands found his tie, loosening it before slipping it from his neck and placing it on the desk next to you. Next were his buttons, quickly unfastening them one by one, impatiently tugging it open and sliding it down his arms. You explored his chest, running your fingers up and down his abs and stopping in a tease just above his throbbing member. 

 

Professor Hiddleston’s eyebrows raised and he broke away from your mouth, moving his lips to your ear and squeezing your hip, “Such a tease, darling.” He picked up the tie you abandoned on the desk and placed it above your eyes, reaching around to tie it securely around your head. When his mouth returned to yours, you smirked, gently rubbing the tip of his arousal with your thumb.

 

He hissed against your mouth, his cock throbbing underneath your touch. You took him into your hand, keeping your strokes gentle as you twisted your wrist. The back of his finger lightly brushed against your clit repeatedly, rousing your need to cum once again.

 

“Are you ready, love?”

 

“God, yes.” Your needy response had him chuckling as you removed your hand from him and he gripped your ass to pull you towards him so you were on the very edge of the desk. He aligned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed inside.

 

Gasping, you slid your arms around his neck as he began thrusting into you. He kissed along your jawline, finally reaching your lips. The kisses were sloppy and wet as he focused on his hip movement.

 

Professor Hiddleston buried his face into your neck, hooking his arms underneath yours and digging his fingers into your shoulders as he moaned in unison with you. Your fingers clawed at his back when he quickened his thrusts.

 

His cock brushed your g-spot each time, bringing you closer and closer to your end. “Love, I’m going to…”

 

Professor Hiddleston shuddered and his grip on you tightened. You gasped and moaned as he came around your already quivering walls. 

 

He stood there for a moment while you both panted, trying to control your breathing. He pressed light kisses on your neck before moving away from you.

 

“Stand up for me, doll.” Professor Stan snaked an arm around your waist, pulling of off of the desk. You placed your hands on his chest, quickly realizing he was now naked. He took your hands in his, moving them behind your back. You felt him tying your wrists together with his necktie, and fastening it tight but not too tight.

 

“Turn around.” Professor Stan’s commanding voice made you shiver. You obeyed him, slowly turning around, your heart beating in your chest from excitement. He gripped your arms, and gently guided you forward, bending you over the desk.

 

His fingers brushed your clit and he bent over you, kissing your back. “I hope you’re ready, doll. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re gonna walk weird for a week.”

 

You moaned at his words and his fingers left you, replaced by his rock hard cock. He slid it up and down your folds, stroking your clit before pushing it into your wet heat.

 

He grabbed a hold of the tie, pulling as he thrusted into you. His movment were slow and rough. Your body slid slightly back and forth against the desk as it creaked and some of his papers on the other side spilled onto the floor.

 

You felt a stinging sensation as his hand hit your ass cheek, causing you to moan. “You like that, kitten?”

 

You nodded, letting out a gasp when he did it again. His hand gripped your hips and he quickened his pace, a long drawn out, “ _ Fuck! _ ” escaped his lips. “Come on baby, cum for me, kitten.”

 

You hit your third orgasm and it was more powerful than the others if that were possible. “Professor!” You screamed as it ripped through you. 

 

Professor Stan grunted, his cock sputtering inside of you as he came. “Fuck!” He yelled, placing his hand on the desk to hold him steady.

 

You laid your cheek down on the desk, panting heavily as he collapsed on top of you. After a few moments, he removed himself from you, and helped you off of the desk. He untied your wrists and turned you around, reaching up to untie the necktie around your eyes.

 

Professor Stan and Professor Hiddleston were standing side by side in all their naked glory, smirking at you.

 

“That was…” You struggled to come up with the right words. “...wow.”

 

“You know, Tom and I can give you two on one private lessons at the apartment if you’d like, you know, until your grades improve. Or if you’d feel more comfortable, we can always meet back here. Or in the classroom.” Professor Stan winked at you and you trembled at the thought.

 

“You know… I may take you up on that.” You grinned and they both pulled you in for a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
